A Blythe is a Blythe
by TheRealQueenOfEngland
Summary: Gilbert after the first proposal. It's been done before but I feel sad for a Gilbert that seems to be missing some of his spunk. So here's a story about a Gilbert who is utterly devastated but still retains his Blythe-ness
1. Wandering

Stupid. Unfathomable and oh, so stupid.

How long had he been wandering Kingsport? He had lost track of the hour but the sun had almost sunk below the horizon and a night winter chill that spring had not yet succeeded in evicting was starting to creep into Gilbert's bones.

Realizing he had arrived at an empty block he sank onto a large stone in a small park and closed his eyes as the memories he had been avoiding flooded his mind, unwantedly.

Could it have been an hour? Maybe two? since he had made that godawful proposal. Idiot, he chided himself, head sliding into his hands.

The logical part of his brain was already categorizing and analyzing his botched attempt in securing his beloved into his store of Anne-memories.

She rejected my proposal- she doesn't love me

The memory of that sweet, tender blush at Miss Lavender's wedding- unfeelingly, Gilbert's relentlessly logical mind tore that memory from the 'she loves me' category and forced it into the 'Gilbert is an idiot' category. Gilbert's bruised heart lurched at this change.

If he was to get over this he would need to thoroughly understand what had gone wrong, he reasoned. This is like any math problem, he thought, I can find the solution and move on. He concentrated on this thought but no matter how forcefully he concentrated, his body would not relax, his eyes would not stop burning, and his breath refused to come back to his control.

Anne Shirley's tortured grey eyes and perfect lips forming the words 'forgive me' persisted in dominating his thoughts. A pained 'humpf' escaped his lips and he wildly opened his eyes to ensure he was still alone. Finally gaining his bearings, he gave up on the solitude lent to him by the park and took off towards his boarding house.

All their intimate jokes- shuffled from 'she loves me' to 'she loves me not'

The dances they had shared together at many Redmond socials- 'she loves me not'

That night where Charlie had accidently gotten drunk off a punch and, attempting to impress queen Anne, was trying to pass off the poem 'The Highway Man' as his own creation, evidently forgetting the day that Anne herself had recited said poem. Face red with supressed mirth, Anne had taken Gilbert by the arm and dragged him to the back of their walking group of friends and they had laughed until they cried, out of hearing of poor Charlie.

Another 'not' memory.

Not. Not. Not. With every step he was reminded of every time he had let himself believe she had cared.

The memories came faster and faster until he found himself reliving a particularly sweet memory of a walk they had shared down lover's lane that had long been cherished by Gilbert and hurt that much more on its relocation to the 'not' category. He was interrupted by a friendly holler of "Blythe!" that barely succeeded in piercing through his haze of subconscious.

Cormac Hannigan had hesitated a moment in calling out to his friend, realizing something was missing in the walk of the familiar set of shoulders he had spotted and unsure if that could, indeed, be the confident, jovial captain of his football team. Faced with the prospect of continuing the long, chilly walk to their shared boarding house alone, he had decided to call out in faith and was rewarded by one of the whitest faces he had ever seen. 'Oy mate, are you alright?' a startled Cormac hurried to close the distance between himself and the revered Blythe.

Gilbert felt his mouth forming the word 'yes' before he thought better of it and mutely shook his head and muttered something unintelligible about not feeling well. While Cormac was a nice enough guy, he was not exactly a kindred spirit. He did, however, find himself grateful for the intrusion as Cormac was a natural born problem solver and got himself and Gilbert to their boarding house in a quarter of the time it would have taken to walk by hailing a passing buggy.

Upon delivering his beloved captain to his dormitory, Cormac was rewarded by a clap on the shoulder and a gruff 'thanks' as a worn Gilbert stumbled wearily into his room. This was more than enough thanks for Cormac who, truthfully, held the older man in a bit of awe and was hoping that their interaction would allow him access to the company of one of the more coveted houses of ladies at Redmond. As he walked away from Gilbert's room he could not help but dream lazily about a certain crooked smile and easy laugh near a warm fire on a cold night.

The floor of the aforementioned room took a beating that night as one of the owners of the shared habitation paced back and forth, hazel curls becoming wilder and wilder as the night wore on. Passing the hanging mirror on the wall, the weary walker finally paused to address himself. Life moves on, Blythe, he glared at the very pale reflection looking back at him. You're not dying, you're fine and there are other girls (No there aren't! shrieked his heart) "you WILL be fine" he said out-loud in a growl, perceiving the uncertainty behind his normally warm hazel eyes. He was resolute in his return to normalcy but when Charlie Sloan returned a few hours later that night he was greeted by the view of a broad-shouldered back of a Gilbert pretending to be asleep.

It would be hours before his pretense became a reality – a sleepless night was the curse of every single one of Anne Shirley's rejected suitors.


	2. Curse the Sloanes

Blythe.

Blythe.

Blythe.

Blythe.

Gilbert abruptly pulled his head out of his pillows and realized grumpily that his mouth tasted like cotton, he had slept on his stomach so had a huge kink in his neck, and that his whole room was flooded with bright sunlight except for a large black shadow directly over him. He looked doggedly up into the familiar goggle-eyes of a one Charlie Sloan and barked "What?!" up at him with more aggression than intended.

Unperturbed Charlie continued to lock Gilbert in his gaze and said 'It's 12:00 are you hungry or are you sick?'

Such Sloanish-ness to wake someone up to ask if they're sick Gilbert thought peevishly. His stomach gave a queer turn at the thought of the word Sloanishness; it was an Anne-term through and through but why should that make him feel-

Oh. The previous night flooded back to him and he suddenly felt like he had a terrible hangover.

He was about to snub Charlie and roll back towards the peace of a dreamless sleep when his stomach growled loudly and reminded him that not only was it already lunch time but he had missed dinner the night before. 'Give me 5 minutes' he reluctantly muttered to his stoic companion.

A prompt five minutes later found Gilbert and Charlie waiting in line for food at their boarding house. All 24 boys had turned up for lunch promptly at 12, most having slept through breakfast on a lazy Saturday that had held the most promise of summer out of any weekend experienced since winter had ended. When Gilbert finally managed to make it to the front of the line he was greeted by the warm smiles of Mrs. Rellinger and Ms. Geraldson; two women who had been widowed early in their marriages and had made their livings off working in the boarding house for the last 23 years. Gilbert had quickly become a favourite of theirs with his charming manners and easy laughter, and he genuinely liked them both, but today he was in no mood for banter. The sight of his red-rimmed eyes and unruly hair checked Mrs. Rellinger before a cheery quip fell out of her mouth. She and Ms. Geraldson exchanged a glance and handed Gilbert his lunch in uncommon silence.

He took his seat in the center of the rowdy pack of boys but was entirely focused on glumly eating his food until he felt two pairs of eyes boring into the back of his neck. Gilbert turned to see the identically concerned eyes of the ladies fixed on him. All of a sudden Gilbert imagined how he must look from their perspective: dejected, useless, and hopeless. And he hated it. With resolve, he decided that that would not be the story of the rest of his life and he would start changing today. After lunch, when he wanted more than anything to return to his bed, instead he went to play football in the park with the sophmores that remained. It was a long day full of forced laughter and energy but by the end of it Gilbert was too tired to do anything but sleep. As he laid his head down on his pillow he thought with grim satisfaction that he could do this. He could get over Anne. It was just one day at a time.


	3. The Return of Philippa

Gilbert hardly remembered the summer. While his friends couldn't say that he was any less jovial or social than the Gilbert they had known, there was something inexplicably different. The set of his jaw was a little off and, while the crinkles around his eyes were still there, something of the warmth was gone from his normally fiery hazel gaze. Gilbert ran and laughed and joked, was active and worked hard but not a morning passed without his first thought being Anne. Her titan-haired ghost refused to give him any peace and he found his days lacking the significance they once had.

Work at the newspaper was menial but Gilbert quickly won over his boss and colleagues through his Blythe work ethic and straightforward manner. He was thankful for the constant supply of work to keep his mind occupied

He dreaded the coming fall as June, July, and August indistinguishably blended in his memories. One week and she would come back. One week and his reminders would become physical. Maybe they could continue to be friends?

The night before the students (Anne) returned Gilbert had the night off and decided it was time to do something he had never done before. After dinner he was walking through the halls of his boarding house and ran into the person he was trying to find.

'Cormac!', he shouted

The friendly red haired face immediately broke out into a grin when he saw who had called him

"Gil, my man, how can I be of service?"

An hour later Gilbert, Cormac, and the majority of the Junior class that lived in the boarding house were climbing the tree next to their abode and stealthily sneaking onto their own roof. The only sounds that broke the heavy night air were the heavy breathing of the boys climbing and the subtle clink of glass emanating from bags or pockets filled with illicit beer or liquor.

The night got more and more rowdy and it could not be said of the boys that they remained as subtle as they had been while climbing. Laughing, joking, drinking, and yelling at ladies from the roof, the young men were drunk on their own youthfulness. For the first time in months, Gilbert felt good. Or he interpreted feeling numb as feeling better than hollow and was completely convinced that everything would be perfect in the coming year. He was young, strong and reckless. He rose to stand on the roof to get a better look at the city he felt that he ruled when a ridiculous hat and a crooked mouth caught his eye.

"Phil" he breathed. The boys who had quieted their talking when he had risen to see what he was doing followed his gaze to a very decidedly unimpressed young woman standing with her arms akimbo, undaunted by the volume of drunk, opinionated men on the roof. Gilbert looked down at himself, feeling at the same time very ashamed and resentful that she should look down on him so.

"Gilbert Blythe. What are you doing?"

"None of your business Phillipa" he replied like a petulant child

She walked purposefully directly towards the boarding house and Gilbert was surprised when she kept walking past it. He walked to the edge of the roof to see what she was doing, curiosity getting the best of him but let out an exasperated "come on" when he saw her march back, arms filled with a ladder.

"Phil what are YOU doing" he asked as she placed the ladder against the roof in front of him.

"you have two choices: come down or I'm coming up" she gazed unfalteringly at Gil.

"Go home, Phil, I'm not coming down"

he was calling her bluff

Except she wasn't bluffing.

"Okay then" she said, and immediately started climbing.

Gilbert had fully intended to let her climb the full way up but the rest of the juniors had been silently stealing closer to watch their exchange and all of a sudden made their pleasure at the idea of a woman on the roof with them very loudly known.

"Ah stop, turn around I'm coming down" he quickly gestured to Phil to turn around and climbed down, glaring at his classmates the whole way.

"What do you want?" He demanded when he was standing in front of her on the ground. While climbing down he had decided he was not going to be embarrassed, he was going to be mad that she was poking her nose in to his business, uninvited.

Phillipa Gordon was not one to back down. Unfazed she tucked her dainty hand into the crook of Gilbert's elbow, flashed him a winning Phil-smile and started pulling Gilbert towards the road. "We're going to get a tea" she explained to him like she was talking to a child. "I'm the first one back and I cannot stand to be in that big house alone- especially since Jimsie is off visiting her cousin and you are going to be a gentleman and take me to the only tea house that is open this time of night. You wouldn't want me to just keep walking around town at night alone would you? You know that's what I was doing before I found you. I arrived this afternoon and decided that I could hardly survive this year with the same white curtains that I had in my room last year. I walked into my room and just immediately knew that there was no way that this entirely white room could be _homey_ enough to actually feel like a home. You know how sometimes you just get a feeling? So I left to find some curtains but it is past nine and can you believe that not a store is open except for this cute little tea place I found. Which is where we're going now of course."

It was at this point in Phil's speech that Gilbert realized that she had indeed succeeded in guiding him out into the street and they were nearly four blocks away from his boarding house already.

"Do you think a nice soft pink or green would give more of a homey feel? I am getting to the time in life where I need to be considering such things you know, I know both Alec and Alonzo do expect me to be able to run a house so this could be practice…" She continued rambling about curtains and then started discussing her whirlwind of a summer with Alec and Alonzo and Gilbert started to tune her out

Gilbert woke up with a hangover and little memory of what had happened after they had gone to the tea house.

On the table next to him was a glass of water and a note that was obviously in Cormac's hand that said " _Note to Gilbert- must go see Phil in the morning before Fran (?cannot understand what you are saying) gets back. Say sorry. From Gilbert (and Cormac) (also you should drink the water, mate - C)"_

Gilbert downed the water as fast as he could and dressed just as quickly. He had no intention of running into 'Fran' today and his clock already read 11am.

As he rushed out his door he could not help but wonder what this year would hold.


	4. Enter Anne

Gilbert arrived on the front stoop of the familiar house, sweating slightly in the September air that seemed to be destined to become an indian summer. He wiped his hands on his pants and knocked on the door, secretly hoping simultaneously that no one was there but also that Phil would be. He was rewarded a short moment later by what was decidedly a smirk on Philippa Gordon's face.

"I was wondering if you would be dropping in on me today"

Gilberts face had taken on a horrified expression "Phil, I –"

"How's the head feeling?" she asked with a laugh, stepping back to invite him into the house.

Gil felt a knot he hadn't realised had been in his stomach since he woke up loosen at her easy manners.

"I promise you that that was the first time I've been drunk in my life" he said as he stepped into the house and followed her into the kitchen.

"So you haven't been having a wild summer here with those darling football boys of yours?" Her dainty eyebrow arched suggestively as she pulled two glasses out of the cabinet. "I'm assuming you want some lemonade to help with that headache I'm sure you're nursing?" She asked before he could respond to her first question and had already started pouring before she heard the response to the second.

Gil accepted the glass gratefully and emptied half the glass in one pull, inhaling deeply when he finished. Phil sat on a stool at the kitchen table and Gilbert sat on the one across from her.

"So do you want to talk about it?" She was looking at him with a seriousness he was not accustomed to from her

"Talk about what?" he asked airily "My inability to hold my liquor?"

"Anne talked to me before she left" he had been trying to sidestep the topic but she was not standing for it.

"Do you want to talk about it?" she repeated after he had stared mutely at his almost finished glass of lemonade for nearly an entire minute in silence.

"Part of me can't understand it at all, Phil. I was so convinced we were meant to be together and there's part of me that cannot comprehend that she said no, and now I have no idea of where to go from here"

He finally looked up at her with eyes so sad that she instinctively reached across the table and took one of his hands in both of hers. She felt herself struggling to find words and lacking, so they continued to sit that way for what felt like an eternity.

"It just doesn't make sense" he whispered at last

Philippa was about to say something when they both heard light laughter coming from outside.

"Phil are you here?" the sweet voice caused Gilbert's stomach to plummet to a depth somewhere near his shoes and he looked at Phil with wild eyes that caused her to start.

"In the kitchen honey" She responded, the concern for Gilbert obvious in her eyes.

"Oh that I could put into words just how my entire body is thrilling to be here! Come hold me my dearest Philippa; that I might forget what a horrible thing it is to be trapped on a boat with a _Sloane_ all the way from my beloved PEI."

They could hear her pulling her trunks into the house and banging about as she called to them from the parlour.

"I am going to bring my things to my room but then I must say hello to the garden and the trees! If I can have my way I will discover a goldmine or two before the…. Moon… rises…."

Anne entered the kitchen as she was gushing but her joy at being home drained faster than it had come as she took in the sight of Philippa's pale guest, empty glass in hand, unable to make eye contact with her.

The word 'goldmine' had been a choice one of Anne's until that fateful night where Gilbert had murmured to her "you're always discovering goldmines" right before ruining their beautiful friendship. In reality, she had not used the word 'goldmine' all summer and the fates did not smile on her that she had let it slip in front of the last person she would have ever hoped to let it slip in front of.

"Gil" she breathed, trying to force a false enthusiasm into her words. It did not work and it his name hung in the air, almost too loud in spite of it being an exhale.

"Anne!" came the bright interjection from Phil after about a beat too long of silence. "How's your summer been?"

"What? Oh! Good! I was just about to umm call for ummm Davy. Wait no. Sorry. What was the question?"

All the colour had moved from Anne's face into two bright red circles on her cheeks as she utterly fumbled in her response to Philippa.

Some colour had also been slowly returning to the cheeks of Gilbert as he sat at the kitchen table of the woman he loved and saw with extreme clarity two paths unfolding in front of him. The first was a path where he and Anne suffered through the rest of their years at Redmond in a horrible awkwardness that would divide their friends and ruin any semblance of the relationship they once had. The second was one where Gil swallowed his pride and helped both him and Anne to move forward. It was to this end that Gilbert let out what resembled an easy chuckle and said

"Was poor Davy so mischievous this summer that even a province away he is still driving you to distraction?"

His comment had the desired effect on Anne and she immediately relaxed and started chattering like normal, albeit at a higher speed and pitch.

"Unfortunately, you're not far off," she said with a tinkling laugh "every time I think that boy has grown up he does another ridiculous thing that has Marilla and I in stitches and leaves the poor boy hungry in his room without supper. I do love watching him with Mrs. Lynde, though! It's a wonder she's lived there this long with him without being driven mad!"

"Ah hearing of Rachel Lynde has me aching for good old PEI- tell me Anne, what news of Avonlea?"

Gilbert sat dutifully for 15 minutes (he watched it tick down on the clock behind Anne's head) and then regretfully informed the ladies he had promised to help the ladies in his residence move furniture (which, technically was not a lie but they had asked him to help move it tomorrow) and excused himself.

He left as quickly as he politely could but about three blocks away he could hardly contain his nerves and broke into a run which he maintained until he reached home. He walked in the door of his room and caught a glimpse of his sweaty face in the mirror as he passed to change his clothes. He spent a moment making sure Charlie wasn't around then stalked back to the mirror to address himself "You did it Blythe" he said somewhat sternly "The first time is always the worst- it can only get better from here" and almost succeeded in convincing himself that was true.


	5. Enter Prince Charming

Gilbert went that same night to the pub with the returning members of the football team.

It was crowded, with not one member passing up the opportunity to be reunited with the rest of the gang; many had even brought friends along and the pub was abuzz. Colin Rendall was one of the longstanding members of the team, being in his fifth year of studies and having joined in his first, he had brought along an old chum in hopes of getting him reinstated on the team.

"Gil! There's someone you have to meet", Colin had already started pulling said Gilbert away from where he'd been standing with a group of new juniors "Gilbert Blythe, meet Royal Gardener" Gil turned to find himself almost nose to nose with a pair of melancholy eyes attached to an obviously well-made suit. In the first few days after meeting Royal, Gil would have a hard time recalling any other feature about him but in about two months-time would have nearly every feature of Roy Gardener's person memorized.

"Roy, Gil"

Gilbert stumbled backwards a bit to compensate for how close Colin had pulled them and extended his hand, which Roy shook firmly if not a bit solemnly.

"When he first joined the team the consensus was that Roy here would someday be captain, he was that good- and he probably would have been except that he's missed the last couple years of school for familial reasons" Colin continued, good-naturedly clapping both men on the shoulder.

"Well, unfortunately, I hold the dubious honour of being the captain of these hooligans" Gilbert said with a grin "But if you like you can fight me for it"

"I don't understand. Why would you want to fight me?" Roy looked squarely at Gil without a hint of mirth. Gilbert looked quizzically back at him for a moment, trying to figure out if Roy was playing him or not.

"I… I don't want to fight you- that was a joke"

"Oh."

Gilbert was a little dumbfounded, not being accustomed to his jokes falling so flat, but recovered with a quick shake of his curls.

"Well if you're as good as Colin here is suggesting I'm sure we would be lucky to have you back on the team if you're so inclined"

"thank you, I'm sure" was the reply with a nod of the head.

"Practice is tomorrow at five on the Old Field if you're available"

Another solemn nod.

"Great, see you then" with that Gilbert turned back to his friends, slightly baffled at finding someone who did not immediately warm to his charm but quickly forgot about Royal Gardener and his wistful eyes. With or without Royal on the team Gilbert liked his chances at the cup this year as he surveyed the room, feeling quite content.

BUT NOT FOR LONG


	6. some things change, some stay the same

A couple weeks of classes had passed and everyday Gilbert was becoming more convinced that he and Anne could return to normal.

A sneaky part of his heart had started whispering that maybe he had just asked too soon and needed more time. His old spark had (nearly, totally, but not quite) returned and the world was looking brighter by the day, even as the leaves started to change colour on the trees and the November chill started flirt with the idea of becoming winter. He had been much more reserved in the company of Anne, even as much as he tried to force normalcy, his bruised heart stubbornly kept a wall between himself and Anne whenever they spoke. At least he could take comfort in the idea that he was not the only one feeling the sting from the change.

He recalled a night he had spent at Patty's place just a week earlier.

The ladies had been discussing preserves and had been arguing about what made the best peach preserves when Gilbert had chimed in with a trick he had learned from his mother and the ladies had scoffed.

"Darling Gilbert, you wouldn't be so haughty as to suggest that you know better than the women here about the process of food preservation. That is the work of a lady and not a soul here would believe that the captain of a football has ever in his life made a preserved _anything_."

The women smiled with an air of superiority and the competitive side of Gilbert awoke with full force.

"I'll make you a bet, Phil" he said with a Cheshire-like grin

"Oh will you now?" she responded, fully confident that she could win any bet the young, headstrong Blythe could conceive.

"If I can list every step of the making of preserves right now without mistake you must come to my next football game wearing the Redmond burgundy from head to toe and paint your face to match." He was about to be interrupted but raised his hand "In addition after Redmond scores their first point you must run onto the field and lead the crowd in the Redmond fight song"

At this Phil laughed and countered with "And if you cannot list every single step in order _you_ my dear captain must accompany me to the Autumn dance dressed in the Redmond burgundy from head to toe and paint _your_ face to match."

"Any other desires my lady?"

"Yes. In addition you will announce very loudly at fifteen minute intervals that Philippa Gordon is the _most beautiful_ girl you have ever beheld"

Gilbert roared with laughter and reached out to shake her hand

"We have an accord".

All present that day were quite impressed with the valiant effort of Mr. Blythe, the only mistake he made was the length of time the canning jars should sit in hot water but, despite his protests that he did not miss a step, the room ruled in favour of the young Miss Gordon and the ladies of the room gloated in their victory.

While the women reveled in the defeat of their unfortunate young captain, Gilbert locked eyes with one of the only women in the room not overcome with mirth. Gilbert was shocked to see, even if only for a moment, Anne's familiar grey eyes full of wistfulness and (could it be?) regret.

Was she jealous of his attentions to Phil? Gil could only hope and left that night with a genuine smile on his face, more optimistic than he had felt in a long time despite his ridiculous promise he would have to complete in two weeks-time.

Gilbert cringed and came back to reality- looking at his calendar and mentally noting he would have to stop to pick up burgundy paint tomorrow as his schedule was quite busy leading up to the dance.

Worth it? Maybe.


	7. Caught Red-Handed

One benefit of the red paint covering Gilbert's face was the fact that it covered the intense blush he knew had coloured his cheeks since he left his house.

He paused on the doorstep of Patty's Place for a brief moment before knocking to collect his date to the Autumn dance. He wasn't worried about the paint or the lost bet, Gilbert Blythe had always seen the humour in a good joke. No, as usual his thoughts were consumed with Anne and her reaction. Was it strange to think if she would be more or less attracted to him as he currently resembled a tomato?

There was a whistle behind him from a group of passersby and a shriek of laughter echoed from within the house. Before he had even had a chance to knock, the front door was wrenched open by Stella who yelled "he's heeeeeeerrre!" into the house and there was a clamour from above as he could hear the other girls racing down the stairs. The usually unflappable Gilbert was surrounded by what felt like an avalanche of hair and skirts. He had never been so thankful for his height which kept his head above the Fleury of cackling women. He spotted his date grinning up at him. She handed him a bell.

"What could this possibly be for, Phil?"

"Oh is it not obvious? It's to help you with your quarter-hourly announcements."

Gilbert laughed and tested out his new bell "I GILBERT BLYTHE HERE DECLARE THAT PHILLIPA GORDON IS THE MOST BEAUTIFUL GIRL.."

"woman."

"…MOST BEAUTIFUL WOMAN I HAVE EVER BEHELD"

"Very good. Now I propose we leave immediately to take the most advantage of this very excellent situation."

They made a merry group heading to the party, Gil leading the group of giggling girls (no, women) to the Great Hall. Anne had nonchalantly placed herself at the back of the group and hadn't made eye contact with him since he had arrived in all his red glory.

Gilbert sighed internally and steeled himself to push her out of his mind. He was determined to enjoy his punishment to the best of his ability, regardless of what Anne was thinking (although he could not wager a guess for the life of him as to what that could be.).

When they arrived at the Great Hall he offered his assistance to Stella to remove her cloak and put it in the cloak room but heard a yelp of dismay behind him the second the coat left his hands. Priss was standing with her mouth covered by one hand, the other pointing at the coat he had just surrendered, eyes big as saucers. Surely enough there were two reddish-purple smears on the sky blue material where Gilbert's hands had been.

"Oh no! Stella I'm so sorry! I had no idea!" Gilbert's face was burning under his paint

To his relief Stella just laughed "Gil it's just a little paint- I'm sure it will come out. Let's all go inside and try to forget about this for now"

It seemed though Gilbert would be dancing with no one that night to save the dresses of the ladies. Word had spread about the handprints so Gilbert was getting ready to hang out around the food table for the whole night but Phil gave him no chance to rest. He was made to wander through the dancers, ringing his bell at regular intervals the whole night (much to the enjoyment of the whole class present- by the end most were yelling along with him and Phil drank it up like a cat in a sunbeam) Phil only relented when he demonstrated how hoarse he was becoming about a half hour before they planned to leave.

"Fine- you have done your duty and I release you to rest"

"Thank you" he rasped to a smattering of applause from all within earshot

He sat down at last in a soft chair, careful not to touch any of his red skin to it, and a slender white hand held a glass of punch to him.

"Thanks" it came out as barely a whisper as he drank down the punch as fast as his body would physically allow him.

A familiar dainty laugh made him turn and look into the grey eyes of Anne Shirley, who he had unknowingly sat himself beside.

"Oh! Anne! I didn't realize that was you"

A shadow passed over her face but left as quickly as it had come, leaving Gilbert to ponder if he had only been imagining.

"Yes you look like your head is fully occupied with other, very important matters."

"I'm not sure I can remember any words beside "I Gilbert Blythe.."

She cut him off "Oh please have mercy- not again!" her head tilted back as she laughed. "There is already a good chance that instead of dreaming tonight I will just hear those words over and over. Let us allow the past to stay in the past where it belongs."

"I beg forgiveness but it is not my cruelty that will invade your sleep tonight. You have your friend (who shall remain nameless) for that"

"In her defense it did not seem like this plan could possibly backfire on us."

"There's no such thing as a perfect prank, Anne."

"Do you know that for certain? Have you tried _every_ prank?"

"Obviously"

They chuckled and fell into an awkward silence.

Gilbert didn't know where to look. He peeked at Anne from the corner of his eye only to find her doing the same. They both let out an awkward laugh and looked at the floor.

 _Something to say, Blythe- ANYTHING to say_

 _"_ I really like your dre-"

"So I heard you wer-"

Of course they spoke at the same time

"Oh! What were you saying?"

"Oh no- you first"

"Well I was-"

"Anne!"

They were saved by Stella. "Priss has broken a heel! Serves her right for wearing those ridiculous shoes- nearly two inches I swear she was begging to fall down. But anyways we need to help her get home. She is insisting."

Anne stood up almost too fast, eager to be somewhere else but looked back at her companion. "Sorry Gilbert, another time I suppose."

"Did you need any help?" Gilbert ventured, awkward but not ready to let Anne slip away just yet.

"Thanks Gil but I think we'll ask someone who's not red. (said with a very Anne-y smirk) Enjoy the rest of your night" with that Stella whisked Anne off to tend to poor Priscilla leaving Gilbert to be something he never thought he would be. Red and alone.


	8. A Gut Punch in the Rain

It was a very cloudy November afternoon and the skies had been threatening to open all day. Gilbert looked up as a gust of wind tugged and pulled at his football uniform. He gave silent thanks that it had not rained on their game (although maybe that would have helped them not lose by so much?) but could not shake the dark mood he had woken up with that was only soured by their loss. Another burst of wind buffeted him and he looked up to see Royal Grabner? Gardiner?(it was November. He should have learned the name of his teammate already) pull out an umbrella in the road ahead of him even as the sky finally broke open. Within seconds Gilbert could hardly see, the rain was coming down so strong. He tried to jog for a moment but the rain came down so heavy he was forced to seek shelter in a doorway with a generous overhang across from the park he normally passed on his way home. No one else was around except for a pair of students he could barely make out in the gazebo across the street from him.

He kicked at a stone absentmindedly and prepared himself to wait, leaning against the doorframe of the house and closing his eyes. He could feel a headache forming. Perfect.

After about 5 minutes like that Gil opened his eyes to find the rain had let up marginally. He stepped closer to the open air and put his hand out to feel if he could manage a jog when something caught his eye.

The students who had sought refuge in the park- he hadn't cared before but could clearly make them out now. One was definitely Roy (already changed out of his football uniform and looking dashing as ever, obviously) but the woman he was with had removed her hat and Gilbert's heart faltered as he saw clearly the red hair and grey eyes of Anne. Which wouldn't have bothered him so much if it hadn't been for the _look_ in those same eyes.

If he had been thinking clearly Gilbert would have realized he was too far away to make out any look in her eyes but he knew her so well that his imagination filled in every blank. And it hurt like hell.

Gilbert was frozen to the spot, watching Anne as she looked up at Roy with a look she had never looked at him with. If it were possible for people to fly, Anne would have been hovering a foot above the ground. Her cheeks were flushed, there were stars in her eyes and she was positively glittering under Roy's gaze.

Gil felt nothing

Gil felt everything.

He had thought- he had built it in his head- maybe if he had waited, if he was just patient, she would love him one day. But here, looking at her with _him-_ Gilbert felt a fool. Even with her rejection he had been able to rebuild his confidence that he could understand her. _Kindred_ she had called him and kindred he had still felt until that moment, in the rain.

All of a sudden the rain stopped. And with it Gilbert felt everything that was swirling around inside him stop as well. The door was shut. He felt no more pain. He could breathe normally again. He was sure in that moment that he would never cry again.

In his mind Gilbert was calling that feeling relief- but he would realize later that it was actually just that he was feeling hollowness for the first time.

Roy and Anne had gone without him realizing. He put one foot out into the street and that was the last thing he remembered until he got home.


	9. Enter Anti-Anne

It was a lazy Saturday for Gil. Lazier than what he was accustomed to but he had found himself lacking energy to even get out of bed for breakfast. He stared at the ceiling and tried to keep his mind blank instead of thinking about (Anne) the stack of books waiting for him on his desk. He rolled over to look out the window. There was frost making glittery tracks across his window pane and the clouds in the sky threatened snow. It was only the first of December but this year had already had an above average amount of snowstorms. Maybe he would just (think about Anne) study in his room.

At 10 there was a knock on the door.

"Gilbert you have a caller."

"Who?"

"I don't know some lady."

(Anne?)

Gilbert rushed to put on something presentable and didn't realize that there was a sock stuck to the arm of his thick navy wool sweater until he was almost at the door of the sitting room.

A tall girl with dark-blue eyes, what people (Anne) would surely call a 'rose-leaf' complexion and a great mass of dark hair was seated in the room where the boys would normally receive visitors. Part of Gilbert perked up when he saw her but his underlying mellow would not leave. She certainly was beautiful, what could she want with him?

She stood as he entered and he realized he realized he still had the sock in his hand. He hastily put his hand behind his back as she opened her beautiful mouth.

"I beg you forgive me the intrusion"

"Not at all- Gilbert Blythe" He extended his hand to her and she rewarded him with a smile that would undoubtedly have half of the unattached Redmond boys swooning over her in weeks. Then she looked pointedly at his hand as he realized he (idiot!) had offered her the hand that was holding the sock.

"Sorry" he said, blushing slightly as he switched the sock to his other hand "Honestly it was stuck to my sweater and I did not realize it until I got here."

She breezed past his admission with her introduction (Anne would have thought the sock was really funny).

"I cannot tell you how happy I am that I have finally found you; I believe you were friends with my brother, Ronald, when he was here." Gilbert noted that her voice was very decidedly a purr even as it finally clicked for him who she was.

"Ahhh so that must make you Christine"

She laughed a deep, purr-y laugh.

"Thank goodness. I again apologize for intruding on you but I do not have the gift of easily making friends and know no one here. I only recently arrived at Redmond; I was delayed by illness until about three weeks ago but have yet to make the acquaintance of anyone I can call friend." She cut into her speech with a coy pout that accentuated her already stunning eyes. "If it wouldn't be too much trouble for you would you mind taking a poor Stuart under your wing?"

Gilbert, with his near inability to be anything but kind and his desperation for anything that would distract him from Anne heartily agreed.

"If you have time now, Miss Stuart, we could begin our acquaintance by taking a turn around the campus to assess your social deficiencies and introduce you to the best places on campus?" He found himself warming to her and gave one of the most genuine smiles he had in months; a smile that was renowned in ladies circles around Redmond. The effect was quite pleasing to Christine who found herself agreeing to his proposal even though if it had come from anyone else would have wounded her fragile pride.

"I would love to oblige Mr. Blythe but I feel I would only increase my deficiencies by being seen around town with anyone in such a state" She looked pointedly at the clothes he was wearing. Gilbert flushed a little as he realized he slept in the pants he wore to the library yesterday and had yet to change. Between the sock, the oversized sweater and what had to be the most wrinkled pants in the world he was in a state.

"I beg your forgiveness of this poor, absentminded scholar. If you have the patience to wait ten minutes I promise you will have a distinguished, presentable escort"

She laughed her purr-y laugh once more and part of Gilbert was hoping it would pique his interest but he found himself unaffected.

"If you can indeed deliver on your promise I would, in turn, indeed be honoured to be seen with such a scholar."

"With your permission then" Gilbert nodded to his new companion and left the room.

As he rushed off to get changed and make himself presentable, Christine sat back down on the uncomfortable couch with an air of someone who had received a prize they did no work for. Ronald had suggested Gilbert because he was so easy to like and charmed nearly everyone he knew but what Ron had neglected to mention was that Gilbert was a very handsome, sought after man. Christine hadn't planned to contact him even at her brother's suggestion but after hearing the whisperings about him on campus from the other ladies of her year had found the option becoming more and more appealing. After a few weeks she had been unable to resist and sought out Gil.

It could not be said that Christine was a bad person; she had tendencies to be somewhat vain, proud, and entitled but she wished no harm on anyone. However she had not been lying, due to her somewhat arrogant air and vanity she had never had a true female friend in her life. Deep down, Christine knew why but had never admitted it to herself and had not found anything in her life to be lacking without the companionship of the fairer sex. Life had been very easy on her as she could charm many a man into giving her what she wanted and she had yet to taste the bitter cup of rejection. She was self-satisfied, having recently entered into a very lucrative engagement that would put her into all the elite social circles she strove for and she would be lacking in no comforts. In this engagement, however, Christine found neither attraction nor satisfaction; Andrew was nowhere near as handsome as Gilbert and could be quite a bore. In this line of thought Christine found herself daydreaming as she waited about what it would be like to be accompanied to events and around campus by someone like Gilbert.


End file.
